shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazing-Man (Markus Clay)
The third Amazing-Man is a man named Markus Clay, who operates out of New Orleans. He is one of Will Everett's grandsons, and the cousin of Will Everett III. History Origin The grandson of the original Amazing Man, Markus Clay gained his grandfather's abilities. Joining the Justice Society of America In the wake of the Lightning Saga, the Justice Society of America started an enrollment drive, where they planned on expanding their membership. Hawkman recommended Amazing-Man for membership, and Power Girl and the Superman from Earth-22 went to New Orleans. Amazing-Man accepts membership in the JSA, in exchange for Superman and Power Girl’s help in removing a displaced levee in the city. Amazing-Man joined the Justice Society in time for them to face the coming of the mad god Gog, and his herald Magog. Magog had come from Earth-22, the same home as the JSA’s Superman: a world where Magog destroyed the heartland, and where an all-out war between heroes and villains triggered that world’s governments to try to destroy them both. On our world, Magog was hunting false gods, until Sandman tracked down his location. Magog attacked Sandman, and took the fight to the JSA headquarters. Amazing-Man and the twenty-or-so members of the Justice Society fought Magog across New York City. During the fight, Magog teleported the fight to Africa, to the temple where he first discovered his powers. Magog was successful in bringing Gog into the world, at the cost of his own life. The god Gog arrived in Africa, where he began to cure the inhabitants of a local village of poisoning. When Mr. Terrific could not communicate with Gog, it was Amazing-Man as a man of faith that opened the lines of communication. Gog cured Damage’s face, and began to cure Africa. The Society called in Justice League, and the teams took shifts watching the god as he transformed Africa into a paradise and cured many of the Justice Society members of their illnesses. When Gog transformed Congolese soldiers into trees, the heroes grew suspicious of the god, and when JSA member Lance was killed by those soldiers, Gog resurrected him as a new Magog. Soon, a schism developed in the Justice Society: those that believed in Gog and those that did not. Amazing-Man sided with Gog, believing him to be a force for good. The two factions of the Justice Society soon became at odds, and fought over Gog’s fate. However, Gog finally showed his true colors: a parasitic god that was draining the Earth. Amazing-Man was shocked, but joined the rest of the JSA in destroying Gog and transporting him to the Source Wall. As a member of the Justice Society, Amazing-Man aided the JSA in their fight against the revitalized Kobra. Amazing-Man also joined the other JSA members to form a new All-Star Squadron during the Final Crisis. Soon after, Amazing-Man decided to leave the Justice Society. Based on visions from the elemental Olorun, Amazing-Man decided to start his own super-hero team in New Orleans. This team would focus on repairing the city in the wake of Hurricane Katrina, while giving the southern U.S. some hope and protection. Amazing-Man has since returned to New York to attend the funeral for fallen ally Damage. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Inorganic Duplication': Markus' cells can absorb inorganic matter and use it's non-biological properties and structure to change his body's own chemical structure to that of the material. As such if he touches stone he gains durability, if he touches steel he gains strength and if he touches fire he can project it. So far he must touch these objects, he cannot change into living matter and the effect seems to only change his skin. He can revert to his human form at will or when he's knocked unconscious. He gains all of the properties commensurate strengths and weakness no matter what they might be. Abilities * Leadership: Markus Clay hasn't led any superhuman teams however since stationing himself in New Orleans he's led the charge in changing the face of the ravaged city just as his powers change his skin. He's helped stem the tide of crime, lead neighborhood organizations and help the police in their daily rounds. Weaknesses *'Inorganic Weaknesses': If Markus' changes his skin to sand to soften a blow and is burned his skin will turn to glass and could be easily shattered. If he turns into pavement it restricts his movement and if he changes to something soft he could serious hurt his internal organs if injured. He must remain careful to switch off and on his ability in order to keep a safe structure. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Markus_Clay_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/amazing-man/29-19022/ Category:Justice Society Members